


Stranded Chapter 13

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 13

Since the time of the crash, ten years pass. It wasn’t always easy, but Kenna and Val adapted to their environment. For Val, this was a surprisingly easy situation given her upbringing: constantly indoors, never having any of the comforts most people take for granted. However, she was very impressed with the adjustment Kenna made.

The Warrior Queen had a life where her every desire was met, and even though she had to change her outlook on life after her mother’s murder, Val feels like her wife was never the type to be spoiled.

In the years since their arrival, Val hasn’t heard the slightest complaint from Kenna about their situation. Of course, there were concerns about her people, but never about herself. Val marveled at what a joy it was to train Kenna in her various survival skills and how quickly she took to sleeping in a cave of all places.

Being cut off from society completely put Val in a situation of needing to learn new skills herself. Between her and Kenna, they both learned farming, carpentry, hunting, fishing, tailoring, cooking, and various other fields of expertise pertaining to their circumstances. Once a routine was established, life on the island became very pleasant with a steady food and water supply, shelter, beautiful surroundings and most of all, each other.

At first, Val feared that being in one another’s company all the time would strain their relationship. On the contrary, Val fell more in love with Kenna every single day, and she knew Kenna’s love for her grew as well. They did everything together, never tiring of each other and they shared everything; not only their food and shelter but their hearts and souls.

Day and night they bare themselves before one another, talking about their innermost thoughts, their dreams, no matter how insignificant, fears, desires, and all their memories, good and bad. The years bring many tears, but far more laughs and a closeness that keeps growing.

As much as they emotionally connect, they also bond physically, exploring their bodies and their touch. With continual practice, they get better at giving each other pleasure. They learn every preference and every bit of body language that the other exhibits and have adapted their technique accordingly.

Life on the island has been surprisingly stress-free, consisting mainly of eating fresh fruit, relaxing night walks on the beach in the nude, bathing in the crystal clear river, massaging each other, running around this tropical place spanking each other and, of course, sex. It’s a relaxing, healthy, and happy lifestyle and it shows when they look at one another.

They were always attracted to each other, and both thought they were married to the most beautiful woman in the world. However, their time on the island changed them for the better. After everything they endured saving the Five Kingdoms from first Luther, then Azura, no one would argue that they didn’t deserve a lifetime of peace. This locale provided precisely that. After years of this ideal lifestyle, they both look even more beautiful than they did when they first landed.

Adding to their overall health is Val’s sobriety. It wasn’t easy, but with Kenna’s help, she overcame her greatest weakness and came out stronger than ever before. Val hadn’t consumed alcohol in years at this point, and in time, she found herself not missing it at all. She owes Kenna her life, and, as it always did, her love for her wife grew.

It’s now the tenth anniversary of their landing, and they’ve settled in, by now resigning themselves to the fact that they will never leave this island. Val wakes up first, admiring the beauty of Kenna while watching her sleep. After some time, she decides it’s time for them both to get up and spend another day devoted to each other.

First, she flings their blanket off, exposing them both to the slightly chilly morning air. To her amusement, Kenna isn’t stirred, but shifts in their bed, sleeping on her stomach. Seeing Kenna naked always fills Val with passion and desire, and today was no exception. Kenna facing down meant Val had access to her favorite part of her wife: Kenna’s butt.

The Mercenary never missed an opportunity to grab, smack, massage, or touch Kenna’s rear in any way possible. If her wife insisted on sleeping in, Val would take full advantage of her good fortune. She brushes her lips against Kenna’s butt cheeks, placing soft kisses while her hands lightly caress the perfect ass.

Val starts slapping Kenna’s butt a little firmer each time until she wakes up from her deep sleep.

“Mmm… Val?” Kenna asks with her eyes half closed, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing much, gorgeous, just me having the time of my life.”

At first puzzled, Kenna notices her position on the bed. “Something to do with my ass, isn’t it?”

Val laughs, “I can’t help it if you’re going to be flaunting that piece of perfection around.”

Kenna rolls her eyes and turns around, laying on her back. “Maybe we can stay in bed for a little bit,” she says closing her eyes.

“Sure thing, gorgeous,” Val replies, quietly leaning into Kenna’s essence. Her tongue slips out and delicately slides against the inner lips.

Kenna starts to shift again, “Val I, ohhhh,” she moans as Val massages the inner walls, feeling them tighten around her fingers as she licks the sensitive nub.

She tastes the heart of Kenna’s femininity, not letting up until she makes Kenna come again and again. Both of them have increased their endurance over the years, and it pays off in moments like this when they make beautiful love to each other. Not just for Val to touch Kenna, but to be touched by Kenna as well.

To have her hot, wet core licked and her pearl sucked by Kenna is always a great experience. She wraps her legs around Kenna’s neck, but not too tightly and gently tugs at her hair.

Kenna cuddles up to her once finished, and they both massage her each other’s breasts while letting the sound of the crashing waves drift them into a peaceful sleep. It seems Kenna got her wish for sleeping in after all.

***

Abruptly, Val wakes once more when an overpowering sound interrupts her slumber. She and Kenna exchange a glance and walk outside to see an airship in the sky.

“It’s Whitlock,” Kenna says, “it must be. We’re saved, Val.”

“Yes… we’re saved.”

She’s sluggish following Kenna back inside. “Come on, Val,” Kenna says to her, “we can’t be naked when Whitlock comes to rescue us.”

“You’re right,” I would want us to be naked while being ‘rescued’ by Whitlock.“

"Val? Is everything alright?”

Val nods, “it is, Kenna. I promise. As long as we’re together, I’m happy.”

They share a kiss. “Good,” Kenna says, “now let’s get dressed,” and she smacks Val’s butt.

After getting dressed, and releasing their herd of goats, they wait by the shore for the ship to descend. Once it lands, they see a now adult Whitlock walk out and run over to hug Kenna and Val.

“Alright,” Val says pushing him off playfully, “that’s enough.”

“We’ve been looking for you two for years,” Whitlock says, “I was on my way to Stormholt when I saw your message on the top of the hill.”

“On your way to Stormholt?” Val asks, “you mean, from the Iron Empire?”

“They prefer Ducitora,” Whitlock replies, “and that’s correct. Hop in, I’ll explain everything while I return you two home.”

“Home,” Val says listlessly, but feeling happy as Kenna clutches her hand. She may prefer the island, but she was honest with her wife; she will be happy wherever Kenna is. No matter what, she will cherish each moment with her beloved Kenna Rys as though it were her last.


End file.
